


Apple

by Chasyn



Series: A-Z Orville Style [1]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: A-Z, Alphabet, Apple - Freeform, Drabble, Ed doesn't want the apple, Established Relationship, Gordon says eat the apple, M/M, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Ed doesn't want the apple.





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night and I don't know why. But now it's morphed into one of those alphabet things and I have almost the whole thing outlined out. Just something short and silly. I've had a bad year and I need my spaceship boys to help me out of this funk.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
<https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
Chas#0048

"Here, an apple."

Ed glanced up from his tablet. Gordon was hovering above him, a smile on his face and a shiny red apple in his hand. The man had burst into his office unannounced. Although, it wasn't a surprise to Ed. He always did it. But Ed had too much work to do. He didn't have time for whatever Gordon was on about. "What?"

"Apple." Gordon held it out towards him.

Ed frowned and glared at the offered apple for a moment. Then his gaze panned back up to his insane boyfriend. "And I repeat... what?"

"It's an apple." Gordon said with a wide smile. "It is a sweet, edible fruit that grows on trees."

Ed stared at him for a moment. "I know what an apple is."

"Oh good. Then here." Gordon shoved the apple in Ed's face.

Ed slapped his hand, and the apple, away. "Stop it."

"Eat the apple." Gordon insisted.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"An apple a day, keeps Dr. Finn away." Gordon said with a straight face.

Ed shook his head and glanced back down at this tablet. This conversation was over and he was going back to work. "Gordon, I don't want an apple."

Gordon didn't take the hint. Or else he just didn't care. Because he thrust his arm out and waved the apple in front of Ed's face, blocking his view. "Eat the apple!"

"No." Ed said, setting his tablet down and turning in his chair. "Go away."

Gordon leaned against the desk and tilted his head to the side. "You don't eat enough fruit!"

Ed rolled his eyes and threw up his arms. "Says the guy who thinks Xelayian rum is a food group."

"It is." Gordon nodded his head. "Now eat the apple." He held it out again.

"No!" Ed stood up and turned his back on Gordon. This was ridiculous! He stepped away.

"Yes!" Gordon followed him.

"Stop it!"

"Eat the damn apple!"

"I hate apples!" Ed snapped, not turning.

Gordon scoffed and shook his head. "No you don't."

Ed spun around and pointed at the offending fruit. "I hate _that_ apple!"

"Come on, eat the apple." He held it up again.

Ed shook his head. "No."

"Ed!" Gordon snapped.

_"Gordon!"_ He turned again and started across the room. He was not going to be berated in his office, over an apple. Because it was nonsense. But before he reached the door, he found himself falling forward. He wasn't quite sure if he tripped himself or if Gordon had done it. His attention had been solely on fleeing. But whatever the cause, the outcome was him lying on his stomach, with Gordon on his back. "What the hell..."

"Eat it!" Gordon interrupted, thrusting the apple down into Ed's face again.

"No!" Ed flailed rather ungracefully for a moment but somehow, the smaller man had him pinned while still holding the apple. "Gordon, stop it! Get off me!"

"Eat the apple!" Gordon said, holding him down.

Ed huffed out. "As your commanding officer... I command you to stop!" He said in his best captain's voice. "And let me up!" He added with a slight whine.

"Eat it!" Gordon insisted for the millionth time.

"No!" Ed hollered.

"EAT IT!"

"FINE!"

Gordon flopped over on the floor beside Ed, a huge smile on his face.

Ed rolled over and sat up. "Give me the fucking apple." He snapped as he swiped the offending fruit from Gordon's outstretched hand. He glared as he brought it to his mouth, took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. "Thanks." He said, his tone a bit lighter. "I guess I was getting kinda hungry."


End file.
